determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Geno!Dtale!Sans
Geno!Dtale!Sans is the only Known AU of Dtale that is Already Half-Dead. The rest are either Dead or Alive, Not In Between. Story Dtale!Sans was sick of the Never-ending Loop of genocides. Unknown!Sans, Despite being there to help, wasn't doing much in the way of stopping this damn Human. So, he decides to take Proto-DT to see if it makes him any stronger. He knew all about SAVING and LOADING, but they seemed pointless at this point. He grabbed his Brothers Scarf from his Pocket, Took the Proto-DT and then fought the Human. The Human was surprised at Sans' New Pattern of stronger attacks. But after a Lengthy Battle, Sans eventually took a Fatal Hit. He went to the Death Screen. He sighs and clicks CONTINUE. DENIED He clicks it again, Confused. DENIED He couldn't return to his previous SAVE File. Nor could he RESET, since the Human was dead and therefore he couldn't Get Access to the RESET Button because it needs both of them to Activate the Button. He was Trapped. He decided to at least try a Shortcut. The world Glitched and a bunch of Errors popped up. No, not the AU, I mean actual Error Messages. He tried again and the World Glitched again, but he was shifted to the SAVE Screen. His Clothes changed colour and his Scar reopened. He coughed up More Blood as Frisk, The Dead Human helped him up. They sat together for a while, talking about the Battle. Frisk saw it all. Every Death, Every Choice and every LOAD. Sans decided he should at least Try to leave, since he was in the SAVE Screen, he could Access every SAVE File the Monsters Owned. He LOADED a SAVE Made by a Froggit in Snowdin. That Froggit was obviously Dead, so it wouldn't mind the SAVE Being taken over. Turns out the World Minded and When Sans appeared at the SAVE Star, He collapsed in Pain as he began to turn to Dust. Frisk quickly reached Through the SAVE Screen, Through the SAVE Star and pulled Sans Back in. He began to reform and Heal back to 0.1HP. Frisk explained that maybe it was best he didn't leave because maybe he would Die in case he stayed out too long. Sans got angry at this, since he now couldn't do anything. No RESET button because when Frisk and Sans both Died and went to the SAVE Screen, the RESET power was given to the Next Most Determined. This happened to be the Genocidal Human. So now The Killer has the Power to RESET, and both Sans and Frisk are Stuck in the SAVE Screen. Profile Appearance He has a big Slash in his Chest, a very Light Pink Jacket and Slippers and Lines on His Shorts. His Glitch is Light Pink, Not Too Light, but not Complete Pink. His Left eye is Checkered Red and Pink and Shifts As he Breaths. He Wears his Brother's Red Scarf and His Slippers have Blood on them. His Socks are White and His Shirt is an extremely Light Pink, Lighter than his Jacket. He has blood pouring out of the Left side of his Mouth (His Left). Personality He's Depressed, Lazy and Pessimistic. He's rumoured to be a Masochist, but it isn't Confirmed by Geno!Dtale!Sans himself. He hates anyone that Solves things with Violence. Powers Blasters His Blasters are Big and Red and look Cracked. They Do whatever amount of Damage Geno Wants them to do, but his Cap is 100 Damage Per Second. More TBA Weaknesses His Blood If you touch his Wound and get blood on your Fingers, he starts to feel pain as you move his Blood. His blood is still Somehow connected to him, acting as a 'Voodoo Doll' of sorts. If you put his Blood near fire, he starts to feel really hot. However, since No one can get to where he is (Except for Error and a few others), He's relatively safe. Also, by taking his blood more than 100 Metric Meters away, (1,000 Metric Centimeters) the Blood will dry and he won't be Affected by anything you do to the blood. Even if you walk back into range. He can only be affected by blood that is still wet. The blood only stays wet when within 100 meters and will dry and become unusable after it leaves the radius. T.L.D.R, Take his Blood, Voodoo it, he gets hurt. Take it 100 Meters, Dries up, Unusable. More TBA Relationships Frisk She helps him by keeping him Company. Everyone else is Dead. Trivia * Under Geno's Glitch, it's Rumoured to have a Swirling Vortex somewhat Resembling a Different Multiverse. However, No one's Seen it, so it remains as a Rumour. (Rumour By RiggedOfficial on Youtube, Via Discord)